The present invention is directed to window coverings, and more particularly to a temporary window covering that may be mounted proximate a window or other opening, and may be raised and lowered to selectively allow the passage of a desired amount of light.
Various temporary coverings have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,127 to Schumacher discloses a temporary covering for a window or the like, including an elongated paper-like sheet having equidistant parallel pleats defined by creases extending across the sheet. An adhesive fastening strip is located at the top end of the sheet for fastening the sheet to a window, window frame, or the like. When mounted to a window or window frame, the temporary window covering extends downwardly to a selective variable length, while maintaining a pleated appearance.